cawfandomcom-20200216-history
World Wide Wrestling Network
The World Wide Wrestling Network is an XBOX based wrestling promotion that uses WWE Games (Currently WWE 2k19) to showcased original created superstars known in the community as CAWS (create-a-wrestlers) The WWWN is dedicated to a non-competitive, realistic story-based approach to virtual wrestling. The Owner's of the promotion are dedicated fans of wrestling and have limited experiences within the business of professional wrestling. History The World Wide Wrestling Network began as a collaboration of CAW creators seeking to create storylines with their personal rosters of original characters. The official promotion debuted on twitch.tv/failedhero85 in October of 2017, utilizing the original creations of I. Davenport, S. Evans, and G. Hamrick. In January 2019, the WWWN moved much of its content to premiering on YouTube including its shows "Monday Night Melee", "Cyclone Saturday Night" and "WWWN Presents GLOW". Their show "WWWN Crossfire" will air both 'On-Demand' via YouTube and Live on Twitch during the summer months. Since then WWWN has opened its doors to showcase CAW and CAW creators from across the digital wrestling landscape. The Original WWWN Concept The World Wide Wrestling Network was originally developed ideally as a virtual version of National Wrestling Alliance. Like the NWA the WWWN would have overall wrestling championships prefixed as WWWN and leagues would have league champions. League champions would essentially be used as the top contenders for the overall championships. Southern Premier Wrestling Empire Wrestling Federation Founded by legendary puroresu wrestler Mario Nissan, in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan; the Empire Wrestling Federation was at one point on the cutting edge of blending the Japanese Strong Style with the traditional Kings Road style of wrestling. EWF became a second home to wrestlers making their bones in the United States, and a handful carved out incredible careers as invading gajin. The EWF fell on hard times when Mario Nissan, died tragically in a boating accident. The Empire Wrestling Federation would reemerge later this time adding hard-hitting joshi wrestling to its traditional blended style, with the mask Black Widow as it's most prominent representative. The wrestling world shocked when the Black Widow unmasked herself as Kimiko Nissan, the daughter of Mario Nissan, and that on top of continuing to wrestle, she would assume the duties of the President of the EWF. One of Kimiko's first coupe's was agreeing to a talent exchange program with Dead or Alive Wrestling and Southern Premier Wrestling which would allow talent from each promotion work in all three organizations. Dead or Alive Wrestling Comprising former pit fighters, ultimate fighting champions, and Death Match fighters, DOA (Dead or Alive) organization proudly likens itself to the outlaws of the Old West. The promotion showcases various international styles of professional wrestling, ranging from lucha libre to puroresu and hardcore wrestling, and became known for having an intelligent, often rowdy and vocal fanbase Independent Union Absolute renegades, responsible to no one, the wrestlers of Independent Union organization do anything they want, any time want! Rejecting the conventional sports enterainment label, the Independent Union exists by on creedo “Wrestling is Fun” Influenced by the lucha libre style, Independent Union performers are grouped into tecnicos and rudos, the lucha libre terms for heroic and villainous characters respectively. Just as in lucha libre, many performers in the promotion have also performed under masks and with unique gimmicks. The IU offers enterainment in all styles of pro wrestling, lucha libre, puroresu, Lancashire, catch, among others, claiming to be the only such promotion in the United States The Modern World Wide Wrestling Network Beginning in 2018 the World Wide Wrestling Network, decided to become a story based promotion, that took aspects of e-fedding, simulation play, and role-playing to create a realistic approach to digital wrestling. Wanting to approach digital wrestling more professionally and organize the content and experience much more like a real-life independent wrestling promotion. The WWWN began a storyline in October 2018, where then a heel upper-card wrestler "Shining" Simon Sullivan was banned from his home promotion of Southern Premier Wrestling. Becoming more focus and aggressive, Sullivan began winning all of the league championships, even collecting the WWWN Heavyweight Championship from Apollyonus. This lead to winner take all title match at WWWN Battle Bowl 2018 between Sullivan and Southern Premier Heavyweight Champion, Edison Ellis. Ellis lost to Sullivan after interference from the WWWN Chairman Joseph "Brusier" Barco, who after the event stated one WWWN Heavyweight Champion was best for business. Following Battle Bowl, in November of 2018 the World Wide Wrestling Network officially rebranded to take on CAW's from beyond the collaboration team in an effort to showcase creators in the digital wrestling community. WWWN Policies and Overall Divisions System WWWN Originals (Non-Playable Characters) Category:Promotion